Flesh And Blood
by Jayme F. Midorikawa
Summary: What if a sad crippled boy had found Chii in that alleyway instead of Hideki? In their future adventures, what started out as a simple growing friendship, could even become something more. ChiixOC Read and review, and don't flame me either.
1. Chapter 1

Flesh And Blood

**Hi, it's me again. I'm totally stuck on 'My Sea Preincess', so I'm gonna make this, an idea that has been burning in my head for a while. I have recently discovered that my love for that adorable Chii is actually just as strong as that for Retasu, and that is saying something. Anyway, I don't own Chobits or any of its characters, though if only I "owned" Chii...starts daydreaming and drooling at the same time...oh, sorry about that. Um, anyway, Read and review for EVERY chapter, please. **

1. A Sad Boys' Finding

The night was bustling with very few people on the streets that night. The boy thought 'Thank God for small favors'. The boy, who was an English foreign student, brushed a lock of his curly thick dark brown hair out of his face as he continued on his way to his home. This boys name was Jayme Frankenberger. He had lived in Tokyo, Japan for six years now, ever since he was nine years old. He was fifteen now, and he hated his life so far.

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Jayme was only three years old now, and he was living in Ireland with his parents. They lived too far out in the countryside for getting to a hospital, so his parents took him to their only man who knew anything about medical stuff. Their elderly neighbor, Mr. McGinns, an old man who preffered "Ole Irelan'" the way it used to be. The old man had looked at the little infant boy for a half hour while momentarily taking a puff from his pipe. He carried the infant as he walked into the living room with Jayme's parents. "I'm very sorry for telling ye this, Miss and Mister Frankenberger, but...your son isn't ever gonna be able to be walkin'." he said in his heavy Irish accent. His parents both went into despair. He had told them that their son had been born without any real muscles in his legs, and they didn't show any sign of growing any bones for another twenty years, so in other words, the boys' legs were literally nothing but hollow limbs.

* * *

_Modern time _

Jayme groaned in tiredness and pain as he pushed his wheelchair down the partially crowded sidewalks. Even with the ten billion dollar fortune of his parents, he wasn't allowed for an electric wheelchair. Then, as if his life hadn't been bad enough, two years before he moved to Tokyo, his parents both died of suicide, leaving the young boy to fend for himself. He lived here now, in his own stately built manor, with only some of his well known servants as his remaining family. Jayme grumbled as he wheeled past a young, high school aged couple makng out on a bench. He would have given anything in the world for the opportunity to walk for the first time, as well as the chance to find that special someone. Someone who wouldn't look at him like an abomination.

Jayme pushed his chair even harder as he passed a convenience store TV wall. He glanced at the screen for a split second and sighed in want, as well as disgust. All this talk everywhere in Japan about these new humanoid androids called Persocoms. Humanoid robots that could be programmed by anyone to do absolutely anything. The news had commented Persocoms capable of being able to express really, real human emotions. Everyone else elieved that part. But as for Jayme, he had seen 2001: A Space Odyssey, and he wasn't prepared to take a chance of a machine becoming self aware and leading to danger. Besides, as far as he was concerned, Persocoms could only obey their masters and talk. That was it. And yet, in a deep recess of Jayme's mind, he had a strong sense of hope that maybe there could be one, just one, Persocom out there, that really could be able to show a human beings emotions, like a human trapped inside a shell almost. But dreams were for the hopeless. This he had learned the hard way.

Jayme stopped his wheeling his chair quickly and looked at his watch. It was now nearing ten in the evening. He had to get home soon, before any street gangs would show up and kill him. He continued to roll his wheelchair down the empty street. But at the same time, many thoughts bolted through his head. He wanted that one chance to be able to walk, and he wanted to find that special someone, and he half-liked the idea of Persocoms, and at the other half, hated them. He never liked the idea of anything being used as a servant in the first place. That was why he always did whatever he could on his own.

Jayme quickly turned his chair around a corner. He could see his house just up ahead behind the gate and at the top of the hill. He was almost there. He began to push his chair even faster than he normally did. He had his eyes glued to the sight in front of him, but one split second of glancing to his right, made him stop his chair. "What in the name of God?" he asked himself out loud as he began to ack up his chair. He stopped and looked into the shadow of a small back alley. It was now that a flickering light on a wall of one of the building flickered on and shined in the alley. Jayme couldn't believe his eyes. At the front of the alley, laying unconscious against a large pile of trash bags, was a young blonde girl no older than Jayme. She had the shiniest blonde, as well as the longest, hair Jayme had ever seen in his life. Two front locks of her hair were tightened with small pink clips, and her torso was wrapped up in bandages. "Is she hurt?" he wondered to himself as he turned his chair to face her. He looked very carefully for any cuts or bruises, but at the same time, he looked very carefully at her facial features. She looked like the most adorable and cutest as well as the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Her face was absolutely flawless.

"My God...s-she's beautiful." he whispered to himself. He then sighed. "Why do people do things like this?" he sighed. Now, this was the very first time he had noticed her ears. They weren't exactly ears at all. They looked like two small white and pink computer versions of cat ears, one on each side of her head. The top was metal and white, and the bottoms were pink and glass. Jayme raised an eyebrow at this. "A Persocom? Why would someone leave a deactivated Persocom here?" he thought mentally to himself. This had really gone against his better judgement, but Jayme carefully grabbed the blonde Persocom's arm with one hand and he held one arm underneath her back as he pulled her unconscious body onto his wheelchair with him. "Hmm. Strange. She's as light as a feather. That's not usual with Persocoms." he thought as he turned his wheelchair back around. He looked and saw a folded piece of paper in her long blonde hair. He raised an eyebrow as he took out the paper and unfolded it and read it.

_To whoever finds this Persocom, please, do your best and take care of her as best you can, but do not let anybody find her. Trust no one you don't know personally once you have taken her in._

This really confused him. Jayme just sighed as he put the letter in his pocket and began to wheel himself and the deactivated Persocom to the front gate of his home. Jayme quickly punched in a bunch of numbers, causing the gate to open up automatically, and close automatically once he had wheeled inside. As he wheeled his way up to his manor, he looked momentarily at the Persocom. Somewhere deep in his mind, he just had a feeling that kept saying '_There's no way. No robot could be THIS beautiful.'_ Jayme quickly shook the feeling off his head as he wheeled up to his front door and pushed it open with one strong forward push. There was no answer, obviously. all the maids and butlers must have gotten to bed. The door closed behind him as Jayme began to wheel up a ramp to his bedroom. As he wheeled his way into his room, he looked at the Persocom one last time as he said something that he didn't even expect, seing as he partially hated Persocoms. "Well, I guess I'm taking her in. I might as well give her a name. And, oh, wait a minute...she already has a name. On that note. I guess I didn't notice. Hmmm...Chii. Cute name. I like that." And the door shut at last as he placed the now named Persocom onto the floor as he lifted himself onto his bed. And if anyone were around to listen through the door, they would have just barely been able to hear the crippled boy say good night to the girl called...Chii.

**Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. I personally don't know a lot about Chobits, but I honestly don't need to for this. Don't flame me at all, I beg of you. And please give me some good reviews, but absolutely no suggestions. I am now doing my very best. Thank you, and review please. **


	2. Awaken

Flesh And Blood

**Well, it's time I said what I wanted to say. I honestly don't give a rats ass what you think of this fic. I'll write this story however way I want, because I do NOT believe in false names for who obviously would be myself, and last chapter when I was fantasizing, I was NOT being perverted. For all your information, I happen to be into really cute girls like Chii. Anyway, at least I got one review from someone who actually matters. Anyway, review ONLY IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING POSITIVE TO SAY ABOUT IT! Here's the new chapter, enjoy. I don't own Chobits, but I wish I did.**

2. Awaken

The sunshine of the morning broke through the building grey sky as a beam of light shined through the boys' bedroom window right into his face. He groaned in crankiness as he slowly got up and closed the blinds. He quickly rubbed his eyes to get his sight back. The was slightly spinning, and when he turned to his right, he jumped a little, but quickly got back to normal when he remembered last night. That cute blonde Persocom he found in the alley, whom the letter identified as Chii, was still lying there on his bedroom floor. It lookerd like she hadn't moved an inch.

The boy shook his head a little as he climbed back into his wheelchair. He mentally cursed himself. He had gotten so used to the idea of hating Persocoms, he defined himself a moron for bringing a deactivated one into his house. He quickly shook off the thought as he turned his chair and pushed himself through his door into the hall. He sighed in loneliness at the quiet. He didn't really have any servants. He was literally the only person he had. He wheeled down the ramp to the kitchen at the bottom floor. After several minutes of lonely eating, the boy reached to a nearby book shelf and pulled out an old looking book. The only book that still had a bookmark in it, indicating it was the only book really being read. '_Pinnochio'_ was written on the cover. The boy intently read a small portion of old pages as he wheeled himself into the closet in the living room and came back out in his daytime clothes. He quickly put the book away.

As he wheeled himself around the house, trying to see if anything was unusual, or out of order, a thought of a strange kind of feeling came into his head. _"I wonder, why WOULD somebody leave a Persocom in an aley like that? They're fairly new. They couldn't be obsolete already. And what was that note supposed to mean? Is somebody after her? Why am I thinking this? She's a machine. It's not like whatever happens to her has anything to do with me."_ he thought grumpily to himself. He stopped his wheelchair on the backyard balcony as he turned his head to look at his bedroom window. He sighed as he turned around and wheeled back into his house. If somehow, that Persocom was putting some kind of feeling into him, then damn, it was strong.

He wheeled himself up the ramp as he slowly wheeled into his room. She still lay there. _"Well...I might as well see if she works. No use putting anything to waste without checking."_ he mentally sighed to himself as he wheeled up to her unconscious form. He kept one hand on an arm of his chair, to keep himself from falling, as he reached his other hand toward her. He didn't know a lot about Persocoms, but one thing he did know, was that every Persocom had a small port on a random part of their body, almost like an on/off switch. He couldn't find a thing on her arms and legs or face or shoulder. "Either the neck, or nothing." he whispered to himself as he reached for the side of her neck. The very tip of his finger was just about to touch her neck, when her eyes suddenly opened. "HOLY CRAP!" he screamed as he wheeled back as fast as he could, and ended up tipping his chair backwards, sending him to the floor. He looked in awe and surprise. "H-how did it do that!? She can activate herself!?" he asked himself amazed. The Persocom slowly brought herself up to her knees, keeping her gaze upon the sky, and a bright golden glow began to surround her body, causing her hair to float, almost like invisible wind from below. And just like that, the bandages that had her body covered, suddenly unstrapped themselves, and flew off her, circling her on their way down to the ground.

He admitted to himself this was a stupid time to cover his eyes, but he had a sense of dignity, lady or no lady. He seperated two fingers as he looked. The glow around her finally faded down until it was gone. Then, as if she could sense his presence like a psychic, she quickly turned her head to face him eye to eye. The boy quickly grabbed his chair and pulled onto it, but it was still tipped, so he used it as something to hide behind as he looked in wonder. (trying his best to keep his gaze on her face than anywhere else) All he could do was speak in stutters as he spoke. "W-w-what are you?" he said, mentally cursing himself, because he knew damn well what she was. "Chii?" she suddenly spoke, making him jump a little. He quickly regained himself, seeing her look at him. Then she slightly cocked her head to the side, looking actually confused. Jayme raised an eyebrow in confusion and decided to speak again. "Um...w-where did you come from?" he asked more slowly, in case speaking faster would confuse her. "Chii?" she asked again. Now Jayme was starting to look irritated. He remembered the letter said that 'Chii' was her name. Did this mean she could only say her name when first activated?

The boy shook his head as he made contact with her again. "Um...what is your name?" he asked more slowly. this time, she didn't loo confused, but looked like she understood what he said. "Chii." she said briefly. She had a really cute voice, but that was the least of his concerns right now. "Um...do you know, how you got here?" he asked, hoping she might have known something, like she had activated herself when he took her to his home, but deactivated when he set her down. "Chii?" she asked again. Now he was starting to actually find that amusing. But a voice in the back of his head told him this. _"If we're gonna be teaching 'Chii' everything, including how to speak, then this is gonna be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG day."_

_San Francisco, USA_

The sky was dark and grey. The city looked like a bustling little ant farm from the top of the tower. A young boy sat in a leather chair as he watched the city. He tapped his fingers together, as if waiting for something. He wore Italian leather tap shoes and a pitch black tuxedo and suit pants as he watched. His hair was dark grey and in a bowl cut, like an emo version of a Beatle. He looked no older than 15. Suddenly, two men in similar suits walked into the room shoulder to shoulder. When they were shoulder to shoulder, they looked like one big black box with two thin pill shaped heads, and four tiny legs. "Any news about what was found in the ashes of my uncle's mansion?" the boy asked, almost like he could sense their presence. "No, Mr. Smith. All they found was the body and all his regular works. No sign of her were in the ruins." one of the men said in a scary low voice. The boy clenched his fists as he grabbed a document from his desk and looked at it. "Does anyone know where she is now?" he asked as he threw the document to the desk again. One of the men nodded his head. "Yes, Mr. Smith. A survivor of the fire. We found him, brought him here, interrogated him. all he said was he left her somewhere in Tokyo." he said quickly. "Did he say anything else?" the boy asked as he began to stand up. The men both shook their heads. "No. He wouldn't tell us where in Tokyo she was. He wouldn't say anything else after that." one of them said. The boy sighed. "Is he still alive?" he asked. "No." they both said in a unison of eerie deep voices. The boy nodded his head slightly. "Good work. Pack your bags boys. We're headed to Tokyo."

**I know, total cliffhanger, huh? Well, at least you'll know this has a villain in it. and this is only gonna be rated M for future violence. No lemon. At least not as an idea so far. anyway, I WANT REVIEWS! I DON'T WANT FLAMES! thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you like this one.**


	3. Speeches

Flesh And Blood

**Well, it's thanks to my imouto-chan, Rae, I've officially learned that reviews don't really mean anything. So, here's the next chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one, though I didn't really think this one through, so don't blame me. I don't own Chobits, and if I did, I would only want Chii, and it isn't for perverted reasons either. Review if you want to. I'll make the start of this chapter like a diary entry.  
**

3. Speeches

_Dear Journal,_

_This is Jayme speaking once again, and each day seems to be getting more and more interesting. It's now been 5 days since that Persocom called Chii activated herself in my room, and I'm still curious how she could have done that. Either way, I've at least taught her something, whereas she kind of new all the other things I had been planning on teaching. I am ashamed to admit, I had been really embarassed about trying to dress her in something, seeing as she was looking everywhere and therefore, not standing still, but I at least got that out of the way. Everything else, all the household chores things, it seems she already knew that, almost as if it were a permanent memory. So far, all she has been able to say is her name. I don't know why it took me so long to notice, but she actually has a really cute voice. I'm gonna try and teach her to speak, if I CAN teach her something like that. Well, only time will tell._

_Me_

_**Tokyo Airlines Plane 437**_

A solitary plane with the Japanese flag symbol painted on the side flew through the cloudy sky. In a corner seat cluster of 1st class, the boy called Mr. Smith and the two suited shoulder-to-shoulder men sat, almost in a conference circle, whispering quietly while the boy looked over them momentarily to see if anyone was listening in. "Alright men. Did you record the flight schedules? When is this damn plane supposed to land?" he whispered irritably. "Well, mr. Smith, this specific plane is scheduled to land within the next 20 minutes. Is that going to fit well with your timing?" one of the men asked quietly. The boy quickly nodded his head. "As long as we reach the hotel room we're gonna be using as a hideaway, within 45 minutes." One of the men raised an eyebrow from his black sunglasses. "So, um...Mr. Smith, forgive me for asking, but uh...why exactly ARE you searching for her? What makes her so important?" Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow, looking fairly insulted. "It's not safe to discuss it here with all these people. When the time is right, I shall tell you. All I am going to say right now is this..." Mr. Smith looked elft and right slowly and then slightly sighed in relief as he put his hands to the sides of his mouth. "What we are after, is going to change the world for our benefit." he said with a smile on his face.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

The boy slowly wheeled himself up to the front door of his house and sighed. He was exhausted, and he had had a very long almost-week, seeing as he had a Persocom at his home now. A, for some reason, very unusual one at that. He pushed his way through the door, trying to be a little quiet, but like all the other time she had left for five days, there was Chii standing in front of him with a happy smile on her face accompanied with those golden eyes. Only difference now was that she was now dressed in a white and blue frilly, maid-resembling outfit. "Chii." she said in a polite tone as she smiled and bowed slightly in a greeting. He simply sighed. "Chii, please, don't bow every time I enter the door. I'm not your master and you're not my servant. You obviously feel obliged to do the work here, because you feel like I'm your master. I'm not. Understand?" he said hastily, now catching his breath, seeing a she made his point in one breath. Chii kept her gaze on him as she...actually nodded her head. "Chii." she said in her normal tone. This caught the boy by surprise, causing him to wheel back a bit. "You understood what I said?" he said surprised. "Chii." she said nodding her head again. A smile slowly brought itself onto the boys' face. At least he wasn't feeling like he was talking to himself anymore. He turned and wheeled himself over to his living room as Chii followed. For once, he was glad she followed him. It was gonna make teaching her to speak a lot easier.

He turned himself around to face her when he stopped. "You know...uh...you CAN...sit down if you want?" he said nervously. _"Why am I so nervous? She's just a Persocom. There's no way she could be dangerous. She's just a machine...right?"_ he thought unsurely to himself a she cleared his throat to speak. "Um...listen, Chii...I'm going to teach you a little more words, so you can talk a bit more clearly, alright?" he said, still cautiously slow. Chii nodded her head answering with her name again. The boy sighed. "Ok...um...let's start with...my name. Ok, I'm, Jayme. Alright? Jay-me. Alright, can you say that?" he said, sounding the slightest bit hopeful. "Chii." she said briefly, sounding as if she had said his name. He patiently shook his head. He had now been starting to warm up a little to her. She was definitely amusing at times. "N-no, Chii. Jay-me. Jay-me. Ok?" he asked again. Chii put on a small look of a tiny struggle as she slowly made the sound of his name. "J-jj-jaaayymm-mmeee." she said slowly, with an exhausted tone in her voice. He put on a small smile as he brought his hands together. "Ok, um...ok, will you try that again, a little faster perhaps, Chii?" he asked wantingly. The next time around Chii had tried, she didn't sound like she was struggling that much anymore. "J-jj-Jaym-me." she said, now putting on a happier smile on her face. The boy looked fairly impressed. _"Wow, she learns fast."_

After two more tries, Chii had finally learned his name and say it perfectly. Over the next five hours, until it had become dark, he had at least taught her enough for basic conversation. By the time it was over, he looked at the clock on the wall and it read it was a quarter till eleven in the evening. "We'll learn a little more tomorrow, Chii. Is that alright?" he yawned as he turned his wheelchair around to go. Chii got up right after him and to his surprise held onto the handles on his chair. "That is alright with Chii." she said, although by this point it wasn't such a huge surprise to him, but it was still a surprise nonetheless. He almost passed out into sleep instantly, because, to his glad surprise, he didn't have to push himself up the stairs anymore, but actually had somebody help him. Someone he was starting to really grow fond of. And it was when Chii had gotten him to his room and he climbed back in, he thought something he didn't think would be possible for him. _"Hmm. Who knows. Maybe, just maybe, having Chii here, might not be so bad after all."_

**Well, that was the third chapter, and I feel like I'm really making some good progress here. I want a review, seeing as while I was writing this chapter, I got one for Chapter 2. That's what I was wanting, somebody's approval. Review to tell me what you like about this story or chapter. And please don't flame me.**


	4. Sympathy

Flesh And Blood

**Well, I may not have gotten any reviews for chapter 3, but who cares? This is the second draft of chapter 4, because I made this earlier, and when I saved and updated it to the list, it only had the title words in it. Anyway, review if you feel like it. And if you do review, only if you have something positive to say about it. **

4. Sympathy

_Dear Journal, _

_Well, it's been almost three weeks now. I have to admit now, I don't know why I ever regretted having Chii here. It's now that I have realized that having someone else here to help me is the best thing that ever happened to me. I've taught Chii everything about speaking. The only thing I can't make her stop doing is speaking in third person, but I honestly never found a real problem with that. Chii thankfully understands all the things I tell her, and I get this feeling that ever since I first found her, I felt like an empty part I was missing had suddenly come back. Chii seems so real at times. She's just too beautiful to be another Persocom, and at times, she just seems so human, it's incredible. Well, it's getting late and I need to get back to sleep. Till next time, _

_Me_

**Okumura Deifuzoku Hotel, 9:43 PM**

The two floor hotel suite was filled to the brim with computer gear and surveillance equipment. The lights were off in the room, so it was basically pitch black. The only living inhabitants of the room were three men. Mr. Smith, and the two shoulder-to-shoulder men. The two men looked exhausted while Mr. Smith looked impatient. "Mr. Smith, we've got everything in position for surveillance, and we have spent all day moving and unpacking all this tstuff. Can't we settle down for the night and get back to work in the morning?" one of the men asked in between pants of ache and tiredness. "Yes, mr. Smith. And besides, if we don't get our sleep, chances are we'll start seeing things, and that could end us up on a wild goose chase." the other man said in a tone that sounded like he hit one of Mr. Smith's comprehension nerves. Mr. Smith groaned. "Fine. We'll begin surveillance tomorrow. I'll go searching for her while you two keep an eye on the radars and computers, and don't let her signal out of your sight." Mr. Smith grumbled as he walked over to a bed in the shadowy corner. "But, Mr. Smith, this is a real big city. How do you plan on finding one person in a place like this?" one of the men asked nervously. Mr. Smith chuckled as he pulled a small black remote from his pocket. "Don't worry, men. When my uncle created her, he had put a tracking monitor inside her head. That stupid old fuck never expected that the tracking device for that monitor would in MY hands." Mr. Smith chuckled a she pressed a small button on the remote. A small map of Tokyo came up, and a small red dot appeared in a small blank square on the map. "Hmm. Aishigeru Hill. That old mansion everyone said was abandoned. Well then, that's where I'll be headed." Mr. Smith chuckled as he put his remote back and fell into slumber of who-knows-what-he's-up-to dreams The two men grumbled as they fell asleep in one big sleeping bag on the floor.

**The boys' mansion, Aishigeru Hill, 10:49 PM**

The boy sighed in relief in his bedroom as he sat in his bed quietly reading a few old musty pages from an old looking book. He had spent the whole day teaching almost everything he knew to Chii, and when she got confused on one subject, it would mostly take a while to clear it up for her to understand. It had been a long day, so Jayme was glad he could finally get some peace. The quiet almost made him slide his eyes closed to slumber, when he could suddenly hear his bedroom door creak open.

Chii poked her head through the opening of his door and looked at him with that cute smile on her face. "Is Chii disturbing Jayme?" she asked curiously. Jayme shook his head amusedly as he put his book away. "No, Chii. Come in if you want to." he said as he waved his hand in welcomingly. He could see Chii nod her head in the reflection of a portrait on his wall. He followed the sound of her footsteps until they stopped right next to him. He remained silent, almost as if he was waiting for Chii to speak. After what had seemed like a lifetime of silence, Chii suddenly spoke. "Chii is curious to know. What is the book that Jayme reads every night?" she asked curiously in that cute voice of hers. Jayme craned his neck as he turned to look at her. "Well, Chii, I have been reading that book for years, because it kind of has an inspiring hold on me. It's called _'Pinnochio'_ and it's the story of a wooden puppet who comes to life and goes on a journey to become a real boy. And recently, I've been comparing the story to everything that had gone on since I had first met you." he said informatively, secretly hoping she would understand.

"Chii?" she asked curiously as she cocked her head to one side. Jayme sighed amusedly. "You see Chii, in the beginning, I had thought you were nothing more than another Persocom. But over time, I've had this sensation that, you're something even more. There are times where you seem just like a real girl. You're unlike any machine I could have ever seen. You just seem so real." he said tiredly and happily, hoping she would understand this. At what he had said, Chii smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "Chii understands. And Chii is even...flattered that Jayme wishes to compare the story to Chii." she said gratefully. The stall in her speech actually then brought a real shy look on Chii's face. The boy yawned and closed his eyes as Chii turned and looked at the wheelchair next to his bed. Several white lines flew across Chii's eyes as she turned to look at him confused. "Chii is still curious. Why does Jayme move in that wheeled chair most of the time, and spend the rest of the time in bed?" she asked curiously. Jayme sighed, this time in sadness as he began. "There was something I tried to leave out, Chii. You see...I also compared part of that story to myself. You see, throughout a majority of the story, during Pinnochio's journey, he is viewed as a walking, talking hunk of wood. He isn't real during the story. It felt the same as I feel, because for a majority of my life, I felt that I wasn't real." Chii now had a look of actual concern on her face. "Why did Jayme feel he wasn't real?" she asked concernedly. He sighed once more. "Well, Chii...ever since I was born, I could never walk on my own legs. I was born without any leg bones, and so, for as long as I can remember, I've always gone from place to place by artificial means of moving. My life was always cruel. And eight years ago, both my parents died, and so, I'm the only family I have left. I've been all alone for years." he said sadly, bowing his head down as tears began to come down from his eyes. When he turned to look at the blonde Persocom, he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Chii had a look of sadness on her face the likes of which Jayme had never seen. This was a look the likes of which a person could only show if they were truly feeling it. Chii's eyes were welling up, and she was even sniffling briefly. At this, only one thought went through his head. "_My God...Chii can really show her own emotions?"_ And he felt like he was going to faint when he heard the next thing Chii said, with a sound of choking up tears in her voice. "Chii is very sorry for Jayme. If it can help make Jayme feel better, Chii would like to be his new family." she said in a tone that was hoping he would accept her kind generosity to help him. Before Jayme could say anything, to his disbelief and happiness, Chii leaned forward and gently took him in a warm welcoming hug. 15 years of warmth and joy force fed its way into the boys' body as he smiled and shed a last tear and fell into sleep in Chii's arms.

**Well, now you should know why this chapter is called 'Sympathy'. I hope you liked this chapter. There's more to come soon. I want some reviews for this chapter, please. And no flames either. **


	5. It's A Miracle

Flesh And Blood

**Well, I must really thank Sonicmetal Alchemist for all the reviews. It's really making me feel inspired. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I want a couple more reviews. Tell some of your friends to check it out if you want to. Thank you for sticking with me for all this time, and it will not be unrewarded, so enjoy this chapter.**

5. It's A Miracle

_Dear Journal, _

_I feel like all the weight on my shoulders has been lifted away, ever since that night that Chii...became my new family. It really does feel good to share the pain that troubles you for so long. I don't know why I didn't realize that before. Oh well, it's in the past now. I've been seriously thinking about something for the past couple days. Two days ago, I had gotten depressed about the fact I could never walk. As if luck would never fail, she had to ask, so I had told her my thoughts. That I would be doomed to a moving chair for the rest of my life, and she said something that's causing my own, literally, inner battle. She said "Jayme should never really give up. Jayme should one day try what Jayme thinks is impossible." She was basically telling me...not to give up hope. To one day try. I will. Until tomorrow,_

_Me _

**Outside Aishigeru Hill, 10:23 AM**

A pitch black van slid to a stop just outside the electronic gate that led to the boys' mansion. A small slit in the side of the van opened as one of the two shoulder-to-shoulder men peeked his sunglasses-covered eyes to get a look at the house. "Are you sure that she's up there, Mr. Smith?" he asked as he closed the slit again. Mr. Smith remained in the back of the van with his small mini map as he turned to face him irritably. "Well, the map says she's there, my uncle made some of the most useful technological advances in modern history, and his inventions never failed. This map was his latest creation. Believe me, she's up there. I'll go up there and try to find her. If I come back empty handed, we set up 24-hour surveillance on that house. Wait for me." he said as he slipped the map into his pocket. As he opened the back doors of the van and stepped out, the other man turned to face him. "I thought you stole that map thing, Mr. Smith. I didn't know he gave it to you." he said. Mr. Smith shook his head a she turned to fac ethem. "You idiots. Of course I stole it. Who do you think is after her all this time? Me. Who took this map from that old fool? Me. Whose the person who had him killed in the burning of his house? Better yet, whose the person who burned his house in the first place? ME! I'll do everything to get my hands on her right now. And if you question me right now, I'll kill you both." he growled angrily as he straightened his tuxedo tie. The men both backed off when one of them raised his hand. "But, Mr. Smith, you still never told us...what makes her so important?" Mr. Smith raised and eyebrow, and a frightening smile grew on his face. "Like I said, i'll tell you when the time is right. Now fucking wait for me, you idiots!" And with that, he stormed off after slamming the doors so hard, several pieces of equipment crashed to the floor.

**The boys' mansion, Aishigeru Hill, 10:28 AM **

The boy was sitting in his back yard looking around at all the beautiful plant life that infested his field. Ironic enough, it wasn't until Chii had offered to be his new family, that he had noticed all these plants. He felt the heat of the sun reflect off him as he slowly turned to look at his bedroom window. By chance, he had found Chii watching from the window. She had a smile on her face that was almost encouraging him to try something. He took a very deep breath as he tightened his grip on the handles. He closed his eyes as he tried to focus all his strength to his legs. He could feel his legs start to slightly straighten as he started pushing with his hands as hard as he could. _"I-I'm doing it. I-I'm starting to stand up! My God! I can't believe this is really happening!"_ he mentally cheered to himself as he continued to rise slowly inch by inch. And just when he thought everything was splendid, there was suddenly a distant ringing sound. The doorbell. He lowered himself back into his wheelchair as he turned. He wheeled himself back inside and headed for the lobby. When he saw Chii was walking to answer the door, a thought suddenly went into his head. _"Wait a minute. I don't even know anybody. And that letter said to not let anyone I don't know find her. I've gotta hide her somewhere."_ he whispered cautiously to himself. He quickly wheeled himself to the door as he skidded and turned to a now confused looking Chii.

"Chii, don't answer the door. I want you to go somewhere and hide, alright. Please, don't come out until I ask you to, alright?" he whispered urgently. Chii waited for two seconds when she nodded her head and turned and quickly walked up the stairs. The boy waited until he could hear the sound of a door closing. He sighed as he turned and opened the door.

There stood a boy no older than 15 in the doorway. He wore all black, in a really fancy looking tuxedo, and he had a dark gray Beatles bowl cut, like an emo Beatle. The boy definitely didn't know who this guy was. "Um...can I help you, sir?" he asked suspiciously eyeing the stranger. Mr. Smith kept a smile on his face. Meant like he was supposed to be a really good actor. "Why, yes you can, my good sir. May I come in?" he said with a tone that sounded like he was restraining exploding. Jayme raised an eyebrow in suspicion at this. "Um...oookay. Come in, Mr...?" he asked insistingly as this stranger stepped inside. "Smith, my good man. Guy Smith." he said with a fake cheerful expression on his face. Jayme frowned behind Guy's back as he closed the door. "Right. Um, excuse me for asking Mr. Smith, but um...what do you think you're doing here?" he asked impatiently.

Guy smiled as he turned to face the crippled boy. "Well, I must admit I am terribly sorry for not mentioning my means for coming here. You see, um...I was the last person to live here, you know. And it has recently come to my mind, that I had left something very important to me back here when I had moved. So, I was hoping if you could allow me to search the grounds to find it." he said innocently. The boy sighed and bowed his head. "Fine. Search everywhere you feel you might have left it. But if you can't find it, or if you DO find it, just go please." he said tiredly. Mr. Smith nodded as he turned on his heels and started swiftly moving throughout the house.

Guy instantly wiped off his smile when he was sure his face was out of view. He looked left and right as he slowly took out his map computer out of his pocket. An evil smile grew on his face when he pressed the button. The little red dot grew in a small square on the house map that read bedroom. He swiftly turned and quickly walked up the stairs as he swung the bedroom door open. He looked all around as an evil glare came into his eyes. There were only three doors inside, and he was going to find it. He slowly tiptoed to the door on the farther right. He swung it open only to be treated with an empty bathroom. He snarled as he turned back. He went to the door on the farthest left then. He cracked his knuckles and pushed the door open, but his triumphant smile had vanished when he was only seeing an empty closet. He shut the door and slightly laughed to himself as he stretched his fingers to the doorknob. He began to sweat profusely when he suddenly jumped at the sound of Jayme's voice. "Mr. Smith, what exactly do you think you're doing in MY room. I allowed you to search my home for whatever it is you came here for, but that did not mean you could go snooping into other people's private property. Get out, please." he said grumpily as he motioned his hands to the door.

Mr. Smith scowled but quickly regained his composure as he began to walk to the exit. "Well, I couldn't find it. But I don't believe this will be the last time we meet." he said slightly threatening sounding as he swooped down the stairs and shut the door behind him. If the boy had listened closely, he could have just barely heard mr. Smith scream the f-word at the top of his lungs, and the sound of a shattering electric item. The boy sighed in relief as he wheeled to the middle door. "Alright Chii. You can come out now." he whispered. The door instantly opened as she stepped out of a small private prayer space. "Did Chii need to hide from something?" she asked curiously as she closed the door behind herself. The boy cautiously turned his head behind him as he looked back at her. "Yeah. I just am starting to get this feeling that, maybe someone might want to get you." he said in a whisper. Chii just barely grew a look of nervousness on her face. "But Chii does not want to leave Jayme alone again." she said, as if she were pleading to stay. The boy slightly chuckled. "Don't worry, Chii. You won't have to." he said as he turned around and began to wheel himself over when he could feel her push him forward slowly like she always did. "Chii is curious to know...what is the room Chii hid inside?" she asked as they came into the hall. "Well, Chii...that's called a prayer room. You see...I'm of a religion called Christianity. Do you know what a religion is, perhaps?" he asked as they began to go down the stairwell. "Chii knows what religion is. But Chii does not know the details of each religion. What is Christianity?" she asked as they stopped in the living room. He slowly turned his chair to face her as she sat down to be teached again. "Well, Chii...it all started like this..."

**Okumura Deifuzoku Hotel, 4:58 PM**

Guy stormed around the hotel room as the two shoulder men walked from computer to computer, checking for anything unusual. Guy plopped himself on a chair as he started tapping his fingers together. "I know that crippled fucker has her in his home. I was so fucking close, I could feel it! This isn't the end." he growled angrily. The two men cautiously approached him. "Um...Mr. Smith, if it makes you feel any better, while you had been inside, we set up cameras on every half foot of the perimeter of the house. He won't be able to leave the house without us finding out." one of the men said, hoping he would have been useful. Mr. Smith looked at the two of them, and an eerie smile grew on his face. "Nice work. This'll make finding her a hell of a lot more easy than tearing the place apart." he sneered. The two men looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Um, Mr. Smith...could you please, please, please tell us now...why do you need her so badly? What makes her so important." they both said impatiently. Guy smiled as he straightened himself up. "Well, if you buffoons must know...when my uncle first made her, he never told anybody about this, but knowing me, I have my sources. When he had first made her, he had also made a special computer chip that is hidden inside her system somewhere. He made it and had her hidden, so that that chip would never fall into the wrong hands, like mine. You see, before I had set him and his abode into flames, I had stolen the only computer that has access to that chip's full capacity. If I put the plug into her power port, and upload that chips system to my computer, do you know what I could be capable of, with her as my power source?" he asked with the most evil sounding tone ever heard. The men looked at each other and they both shrugged their shoulders.

Guy smiled and cracked his knuckles. "With just the write code input, I could make her into my own digital weapon of mass destruction. I could cause power outages for an entire continent. I could access computers of the most secretive governments of the world. I could become, the most powerful man in the world." he said, sounding on the borderline of mad laughter.

**The boys' mansion, Aishigeru Hill, 10:32 PM **

The boy sat in the middle of his living room. He looked at the clok on the wall. He sighed. He was nervous about what he was planning on doing. He was afraid of further injuring himself, but something inside him knew that if he didn't do it now, he would forever regret it. He could hear approaching footsteps to the door. He knew it would have been Chii again, and he would have known why she came to see him at this time. She walked through the doorway and watched him wantingly. "I-I don't think I can do this, Chii. I-I'm too nervous." he admitted, sounding ashamed. Chii walked up to him and bent down slightly as she held her hand under his chin to look at him. "If it will help Jayme to know, Chii really believes Jayme can do it." she said quietly, a small sweet smile spreading on her face. Jayme took in a deep breath and clenched onto the handles. It was either now or never. He knew inside, that the fact that just one person believed in him, helped him plenty. Chii stood up as she backed away so she could see him. The boy focused all his weight on his legs as he used his hands to push himself slowly upwards. He could feel a slight ache in his legs as he could feel himself rising out of his chair. Before he could even see what happened, he was holding onto the handles, but his feet were laying flat on the floor. _"Oh my God! I...I did it! I-I can't believe it. I'm standing! I'm really, really standing!"_ he mentally cheered to himself. He could feel his legs and arms wobling as he slowly let go of the handles. He could feel his legs start to wobble, and just when he thought he would fall, he could suddenly feel Chii bring her arms underneath his, to hold him up.

He looked up at her, and she looked like she had just felt the touch of true happiness the instant he let stood up for the first time. Just seeing that smile on her face was enough for him to be inspired. "I can do it. I can do it. I can do it." he kept repeating to himself as he slowly lifted his right foot from the ground. He groaned from the ache in his legs as he brought the same foot forward little by litte, and finally set it back down. The pain had instantly recided, and so he started panting from tiredness as he brought his other foot up and brought it forward a little faster and brought it back down. He began to look like he was going to laugh in victory as he brought his other foot forward a little more and a little faster and laid it down. But at this point he was too tired to keep going. Chii softly pulled him back to his wheelchair as he brought himself down. "I can't believe it. I actually did it. I actually walked for the first time." he said excitedly, and yet tired at the same time. Chii turned around to face him in the eyes as she had an expression that made him all the more happy. She looked like she was experiencing true happiness right now. She looked like the happiest person he had ever seen. Another truly felt emotion when he saw it. But then without warning, Chii had brought herself a little closer and to Jayme's nearly, heart-attack-of-joy inspiring surprise, Chii brought her lips to his and softly kissed him for the first time in his entire life. "Chii knew Jayme shouldn't give up. Chii had faith. It was a...miracle." she said happily as she began to push him back up the stairs. This was a night, neither of them were going to forget, for two obvious reasons.

**Well, I seriously hope y'all liked this chapter. Review for me, and you'll get a lot more to come. Thank you all for your support, and don't flame me either.**


	6. Happy Holidays

Flesh And Blood

**Well, I'm very glad about the review I got for Chapter 5. I'm luckily getting reviews from people that I know. Anyway, the whole thing about this chapter was just a random idea I had. This is gonna be no doubt the shortest chapter in the story, and depending on whose reading this chapter, the strangest. I don't really care for a lot of reviews for this chapter, bu review if you want to. And don't flame me either. I don't own Chobits, but I really wish I did.**

6. Happy Holidays

_Dear Journal, _

_This is no doubt, the one thing that will I will remember for the rest of my life. It's been three days, and I still can't get over it. The very first evening when I tried to walk, I felt happier than I ever thought I possibly could be. But not only did I cross my border of what I thought was possible, but...I also think I'm in my own emotional struggle. I'm beginning to think of Chii as that supportive older sister I never had, ut another part of me thinks of her as...even a soulmate. There's no way that would happen. She's still a robot. And yet, I don't even know why I keep saying these things. Three quarters of the time, I think of her as a pure human. Why am I driving myself mad with these thoughts? It's getting late and I need to sleep. It's like I've started to grow accustomed and even...attached to her emotionally, ever since...she had given me my very first kiss. I must go now. Until tomorrow,_

_Me _

**Okumura Deifuzoku Hotel, December 22nd, 5:47 AM **

Guy Smith and his two henchmen sat huddled together in a small corner of their hotel room as the two men shivered under raggedy furry jackets. The outside view of the city was now that of a metropolis covered in flying and swirling snow. Winter time was coming very quickly. The men all sat around a batch of computers which showed an electronic floor plan of the mansion on Aishigeru Hill. "M-m-Mr. Smith...w-why do we have to keep an around the c-clock watch on that d-damn house? She hasn't s-set foot outside of that house once!" one of the men stuttered from the cold. Mr. Smith snarled as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. "I assure you men...having ourselves just stand outside that gate waiting for her to come out would be viewed as quite unusual. If she is to set foot, I want you men to make sure you stay on her trail and, just for an emergency, or in the case she is to become aware of our presence, I want you to make some reconaissance photos of her, to make sure she's the one. I'll be able to recognize her, since I had seen her once." he growled in shivers as he exchanged cold glances to his men. "B-but Mr. S-Smith...w-what do we do until that r-rare occurrence s-she DOES come out?" the other man asked. Guy snarled and then chuckled. "Simple. We wait. And as for the plan of abduction...we wait, until the perfect moment, when her and that crippled fools' guards are down. Until then...we wait."

**The boys' mansion, Aishigeru Hill, December 22nd, 1:15 PM**

The cheerful glow of many lit candles shined through the halls of the boys' mansion as he wheeled himself across and around the living room. With every time he stopped, he took a random item out of a small bag hanging in a basket on the side of the chair. And even with three stops, he slowly pushed himself off of the chair and took five or six steps to place something up high. As he pushed himself to his fireplace, he failed to notice a very confused looking Chii standing in the doorway, watching his actions with curiosity. When he turned around, he nearly jumped to find her there. "Oh, Chii...I didn't see you there. Um, is something wrong?" he asked, although he knew pretty well that that look meant she was confused. "Chii wants to know...why is Jayme placing all these strange things around the house? Is there something Jayme is celebrating?" Chii asked as she brushed her fingers against a wraith hanging on the door to the living room. He wheeled past her as she began to follow him everywhere he went. "Well, you are right about one thing. I am celebrating something at the moment, Chii. You see, right now, it's Christmas." he said cheerfully. Christmas had always been his favorite holiday, no matter how glum he was the rest of the year. "Chii?" she asked confusedly as she tilted her head to one side. The boy slightly chuckled as he waved his hands to almost every item on the walls. "You see, chii...Christmas is a holiday at the end of the year, where not only does an environmental change called snow arrive, but it is also a very speical time of year, for family." he said happily as he brought chii's atention to the white stuff flying outside the window. A smile began to grow on her face as she looked everywhere with wonder in her eyes. "Chii wants to know more about Christmas. If it is a special time for families, should Chii and Jayme celebrate it?" she asked curiously.

He was glad more than ever she was able to connect her sympathy offer to the meaning of the holiday. "Well, we kind of ARE a family now, Chii, so...yeah. We should celebrate it. Everybody should." he said happily as he wheeled around and began to go back to the garden in the back. "You see, Chii, Christmas is a time for giving and sharing with those you love and care about. Spending good quality time with your family is the true meaning of Christmas." he said, with a sound of hope she udnerstood, in his voice.

"Christmas is basically all about being good to others, treating your fellow person with care and respect, and it's mainly about being with those you care for." he said as he wheeled back inside as Chii looked up at the sky curiously. As he passed and looked, Chii held her finger out and a snowflake soon landed and melted on her finger. "The snow feels cold. Is that how it is supposed to feel?" she asked curiously. He simply nodded his head. "And you see, the last part of the whole generosity and love meaning of Christmas, is that to partially show you care, people get gifts for each other. do you understand all of this, Chii?" he asked, his turn to be curious. Chii smiled happily and wonderously as she looked at everything around her. "Chii understands." she said in an understanding tone. Jayme slightly nodded his head as he turned and went elsewhere in the house. This time, Chii stayed where she stood and her gaze went upwards as she began to look like she was deep in concerned thought. "So people give others gifts on Christmas. To people they care for. What should Chii give Jayme for Christmas?" she asked herslef as she stayed there for hours on end, thinking.

**Well, I hope some of you were entertained by that. It probably would be a lot harder to teach a REGULAR Persocom about such an emotional holiday, but then again, Chii ain't a normal Persocom. I don't think she could be artificial. She's too cute. Anyway, Review, and don't flame, please.**


	7. Nature's Beauty

Flesh And Blood

**Now I'm gonna try to do what I used to think wasn't possible. I'm gonna try and get this and Chapter 8 finished before midnight. So don't blame me if some of this sounds rushed. Anyway, review, don't flame, me no own Chobits. **

7. Nature's Beauty

_Dear Journal, _

_Yesterday was a really busy day in a way. I spent a lot of the afternoon teaching Chii what Christmas was. It really warmed my heart to know that she understood everything. She really IS something. I have to admit that. I feel so happy that I not only have someone to talk to, but also...someone who makes me happy in many ways. I don't know what this could possibly mean. But only time will tell me. I'm starting to try and walk more everyday. Yesterday, I was able to walk up to six steps. I tried it again earlier today. Now I'm at least able to do 8. I'm gonna try and walk some more throughout today. Well, my thoughts are all gone, and I've also got a special something planned for today with Chii. Aw man, I just remembered, I forgot to tell Chii about Santa Clause. Oh well. I'll tell her later. Anyway, until tomorrow,_

_Me _

**Near Aishigeru Hill, December 23rd, 10:22 AM **

A small white van was sitting still near a corner next to Aishigeru Hill. To all those passing by, it looked like a simple parked van. But inside, it was practically a surveilance van for the FBI. The two shoulder to shoulder men sat inside the dark bed of the van as they switched slowly from computer to camera, both of them shivering in their pitch black coats. "W-why is it that M-Mr. Smith must get the warm hotel room, and yet we're both stuck out here in the f-freezing cold?" one of the men shivered grumpily as he squinted his eyes to a camera screen. The other man didn't answer but simply opened the doors of the van and shut them, only to have the driving doors open and close, with the other man in the drivers' seat. "Try n-not to complain so much. We're here on a job, r-r-remember? The sooner she should come out, the sooner we can get back." he stuttered as he clenched the steering wheel in a death grip.

The man in the bed of the van sneered at the thought of Mr. Smith hogging the comfort while they did all the work as he reached for the computer. His eyes bugged out from his sunglasses as he loked at the screen. "Alright my friend, get the van in gear. We've got a reading." he said, sounding a little cheerful as the other started moving his head everywhere to look. "What are you talking about?" he asked excitedly as he reached for the shifting stick of the van and kicked it to life. "She's actually coming outside. We've got her." the other said evilly as the van began to move forward. "Hurry up and get the camera ready. We can't follow them. We'll just have to follow the path with an improvise." the driver said impatiently. The other man swung to the camera.

**Just outside Aishigeru Hill, December 23rd, 10:28 AM**

The boy inhaled the sweet cold aroma of the outside as he heard the electric gate to the hill shut closed. He turned to face behind him to find Chii standing behind him with her hands gripping his chair as she turned her head back and forth, wonder and awe in her eyes. "How does it feel to be in the outside for the first time, Chii?" he asked happily. Chii kept her gaze on the snowy world around her as the happiest smile spread across her face. "It feels...amazing." she said in an amazed voice as she began to lightly push him forward.

They slowly drifted and wandered around the snowy city around them for what had felt like an eternity to both of them. Neither of them had noticed that three or four times across their journey, that a very familiar looking white van had sped past them, and a brief white flash had splintered the vision. Everything felt too new to both of them to notice anything that could have been bad. Today, all they felt was wonder and excitement as well as the uttermost joy. Literally, the entire time, Chii's eyes were as wide open as they ever could have been, whereas his smile of newly discovered happiness never left his face once.The entire time, neither of them had asked any questions. For Chii, it was as if the stunning vision was teaching her everything she was curious for.

As they began to slowly approach the park, the boy just barely noticed a small flower stand near the entrance. Without Chii noticing, he quickly picked a small rose out of the bunch as they entered the park. "Hey Chii...I'm curious to find out, but um...do you perhchance have a sense of smell?" he asked, mentally cursing himself for sounding so stupid. Chii stopped pushing the wheelchair as she turned to look at him. "Yes. Does Jayme have a certain reason for asking?" she asked curiously. He sighed shyly as he held the rose out above him. He glanced up briefly and began to feel like a womanizer when he believed what he was seeing. Chii was actually blushing. REALLY blushing. He could feel her hand lightly grabd it and effortlessly pull it out of his loosened grip. He waited a few seconds when he began to push forward again. He looked and saw Chi was smiling again as she had his rose in her hair now. "Chii wishes to thank Jayme for his gist." she said happily as they began to leave the park. He sighed in relief. today would have been by far, the best day in his life so far. Within a couple hours, they had taken their own last minute-made path to home. The rest of the day had gone normally. But elsewhere...

**Okumura Deifuzoku Hotel, December 23rd, 9:56 PM**

Mr. Smith pounded his fist against the table furiously as he looked at all the scattered photos of Chii and Jayme out on the street. "So I was right all along, I see. That wheelchair bound scrotum-sucker really did have her there. I should have shot him when he told me off. Damn my gentlemanly lifestyle." he growled to himself as he slipped all the photos into an envelope. The two men watched and looked at each other and nodded. "Um, Mr. Smith, now that the truth is clear, and you're certain she's the one...could you possibly tell us what the plan is?" they both asked. Guy vented for a few minutes as he kicked the whole sofa to the floor. "Don't worry, my simple fools. I have everything figured out. I admit, you did great work for this. The plan is nearly to a close. We will hit them, when I say the time is right. We stay here until then. When I leave, you come with me, and that will be the time to bring the plan to action. Understood?" he asked evilly and borderline, angrily. The men all looked at each other, and nodded their heads once more.

**Well, I don't feel that I rushed that one too much. However it appears Chapter 8 will have carried on into midnight. I want some review for all these chapters I've mad,e alright? And no flames either. I'm putting my hardest work into this. Anyway, thank you for supporting me this long throughout this story. More is yet to come.**


	8. A Dream Come True

Flesh And Blood

**Well, this was the chapter I was so eager to reach before midnight. This is by far my favorite part. Review this one for me, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssse! And don't flame me, either. I don't own Chobits, and even if I did, I would only want Chii, since I don't like the word 'own'. **

8. A Dream Come True

_Dear Journal,_

_Yesterday felt like the best day of my entire life. I brought Chii into the outside world for the very first time, and I knew she instantly loved it. And personally, I think the best part was that I had given a rose to Chii, and I still can't believe what I had seen. Chii was actually blushing. I'm finally starting to come to terms with what's going on to me. I won't lie that I had tried to hide it, but it's no use anymore. I don't want to lose any other thoughts right now, so until tomorrow,_

_Me _

**Okumura Deifuzoku Hotel, December 24th, 1:21 PM**

One bare light bulb flickered in the small dark room as a light clicking sound sounded through the darkness. Three men stood in a huddle in a small shadow covered corner, and a repeated clicking sound came from their corner. "Mr. Smith, tell us...do you think bringing this will be necessary?" one of the men asked Guy Smith. They were gathered around a small table, and the table was now covered in ammo clips and gun pieces. They were all three putting the pieces together and loading over four guns for each of them. Guy had an evil determined look in his eyes as he loaded a submachine gun and fliped it over his shoulder as he swooped his hand and brought up another pistol.

The two men looked concernedly at each other as they both slipped two pistols into their tuxedos. "Mr. Smith, please answer us. This silence you've been treating us with for the past several hours is really scary now. Why do we need all these guns?" One of the men asked worriedly, sounding on the edge of hysterics. Guy smiled the scariest smile imagineable as he looked up at them. Ironically, at this moment, a dead flashlight on the table flickered to life, and shined underneath his face, making him look like evil incarnate. "I say that we don't show him any mercy if he resists. We'll take both of them, you hear? I do really want somebody to have a front row seat to my first display of power. Do you understand, boys?" he asked, putting on an eerie innocent look. The men both shuddered as they nodded their heads. 'So, does this mean that we're going to take her back today, or what?" one of them asked curiously. Mr. Smith chuckled as he shook his head. "Let's give him a little more time to fall into false security. Then, we kick him while he sleeps, as an expression obviously." he said sinisterly. They all three nodded as they finished the last of the details to their weapons.

**The boys' mansion, Aishigeru Hill, December 24th, Christmas Eve, 9:45 PM**

The atmosphere in the quiet fire warmed, candle-lit living room was that of quiet, joyous festivities. Chii stood at the end of the room farthest from the door while the boy stood at the end nearest. Chii was holding his wheelchair with her as she watched him patiently and wantingly. He was holding onto the handles of the door as he stood on his legs. He groaned slightly from the at least, receeding ache in his legs. He took several deep breaths as he started to slowly walk once, then twice, and then before either of them had known it, he had started walking twelve steps, and to him, in the blink of an eye, he had reached the chair again, which had been a good twenty one steps away. He quickly pulled himself back in as he started to catch his breath from the strain.

He looked up and could see the congratulatory joy in Chii's eyes in the fire light. "Thank you, Chii. For all the support and encouragement that you've...given me all this time." he said quietly as he could feel a small amount of heat rise in his cheeks. Chii nodded her head happily as she began to push him back upstairs. For some reason, at this moment, he couldn't take this unearable silence, that was only broken by the sound of his wheelchairs wheels.

Almost as if he had just teleported himself there, before he knew it, he had been inside his room again. He wheeled himself over to his bed as he turned and saw Chii walk up to him, a look of strange uncertainty in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at this. "Chii...is something the matter?" he asked nervously, hoping nothing was wrong. Chii turned and just as quickly turned back to face him. "Chii has a Christmas gift for Jayme." she said shyly. A small smile spread across Jayme's face. "Alright. You can show me, Chii." he said in a pleased tone. Chii closed her eyes and walked up to Jayme as another, stronger blush reached her cheeks. "Chii has a secret to share with Jayme." she said quietly. He slightly bent his head forward, as if to listen if she would whisper. But before he had known it, Chii had gotten down to sit on her knees. Then to his utter surprise, Chii brought her hands forward and laid her hands against his cheeks as she looked straight at him. Such a powerfully emotional tone escaped Chii's mouth, that it caused a few tears to escape his eyes. It was so beautiful. What she had said had made him miss a heartbeat, and had made him suddenly feel like the happiest man in the world. "Chii wanted Jayme to know that..." Before she had continued, she had turned her head nervously. She looked as if she were maintaining an inner struggle, but when she turned back, she looked like the happiest girl in the world, as well as the most hopeful. "...Chii loves Jayme."

His eyes went as wide as he could have thought was possible. Did Chii just say what he thought she had said. This was like the dreams he had been having had instantly come true. But to his next surprise, that golden aura that surrounded Chii when she had activated herself suddenly engulfed her once more, shinging the entire room in a golden glow. He knew he wasn't seeing things when he could see a look of utmost hope in Chii's eyes, like she was truly desperate for an answer like 'ditto'.

"Does Jayme love Chii?" she asked hopefully as she kept her longing gaze on him. He was truly dumbstruck, as to what to say. _"Come on! Why are you waiting. You knew this was how you felt, ever since you first walked! Tell her how you feel. Don't wait. This is your only chance."_ he mentally shouted to himself as he too kept his eyes on the glowing Chii, the girl who had made his life turn into a slowly developing paradise. "Jayme...loves Chii as well." he said finally, imitating her third person speaking, just for her.

What he saw was unbelievale to him, still after all this time. Chii had an expression that looked like she could burst into tears, literally. A beaming smile of true happiness filled her face as her eyes began to well up. Almost instantly after he had really seen her reaction, Chii brought herself closer and took The One Just For Her into a warm loving embrace, and almost exactly the same time she did, he brought himself to his senses, and took The One Just For Him in his arms. They stayed in their comfort positions for what had felt like hours on end, and when they finally seperated, contact was instantly made with their eyes, and just as soon had been made with their shared, loving kiss. They brought each other into a warm, almost endless kiss for what had felt even longer for both of them than a few minutes.

**15 minutes later **

Jayme looked out the window at the star filled sky, the light of the full moon serving as the only light in the room. He slid himself deeper into his bed as he looked back to his right. Chii lay flat right next to him, staring at him lovingly. They cuddled closer to each other and shared one more kiss. "Merry Christmas, Chii." he whispered as he drifted into sleepiness, and eventually, sleep. "Merry Christmas, Jayme." Chii whispered as she shut her eyes, and they both welcomed the night together.

**Well, that was finally the eighth chapter. I really hope some of you liked this one. Because I definitely want quite a few reviews for this one. And no flames either. Anyway, thank you all so much for supporting me. The grand finale is drawing ever closer.**


	9. What A Disaster

Flesh And Blood

9. What A Disaster

The sun shined through the new block of grey clouds hanging over the city, casting dozens of beams throughout the city. One beam landed on the boys' mansion, shining through his bedroom window. He woke up peacefully for what had felt like the very first time. He rose up and looked to his right with a warmth spreading throughout him. Chii lay next to him with those golden eyes fixated on him, almost as if she were awake the whole night, just waiting for him to wake up.

A joyful smile appeared on Chii's face as she quickly rose up and quickly had him wrapped up in her arms. "G-good morning to you, too, Chii." he said through strangled breaths. She may had been gentle with evrything else, but in this instance, it felt like getting hugged by an anaconda. Chii soon let go and saw he was trying to breathe. "Chii is sorry." she said with sadness and guilt in her voice. The boy quickly regained his breathing and for a brief moment laughed. "Don't worry Chii. Just try not to hug so tight next time, alright?" he asked. Chii's little smile came back as she nodded her head.

He crawled back into his wheelchair after she had moved out of the bed and got it back. Before he knew it, he was gliding down the stairs again. Ever since the unexpected events of last night, he knew deep down things would be getting better.

**Just outside the gate to Aishigeru Hill, December 25th, 8:13 AM**

A small pitch black Lexus silently stopped next to the brick wall that surrounded the hill. The windshields all rolled down as Mr. Smith and his two men poked thier heads out and looked at the mansion above. "Are you men ready?" Smith asked with a growl in his voice as the henchman in the back pulled out a black metal suitcase. They both nodded their heads as the suitcase opened. "Good. Today's the day. We move." Mr. Smith said evilly as they all three stepped out of the car. As they approached the electronic gate, Smith whipped a silent pistol from his pocket and blasted the computer next to it. With one kick, the gate swung open. With almost no sound at all, they all three quickly sprinted up the hill, the two men carrying small machine guns, as Smith held only two pistols.

"Stay quiet, and don't detonate until I say." Mr. Smith whispered as they all three kneeled down at the front of the house. The two men were forehead-to-forehead as they pushed a small plastic, grey blob against the door. C4 explosives. Smith waved his hand towards him impatiently as he momentarily took his glance into the window. The two men crawled like babies as they all three poked their heads up into the window like the Three Stooges. "Can we attack, sir?" one of the men asked eagerly as they saw the boy and Chii wheel into the lobby. One of the men picked up a small remote with a blinking red light as he started to sweat, even in the freezing winter cold.

**Inside the mansion lobby **

Normally, the unusual amount of silence in the air of the lobby would have struck the boy as very suspicious, but at this specific moment, one wouldn't have taken the time to rob himself of that intense inner warmth of newfound happiness. In other words, neither him, nor Chii, sensed anything suspicious. At least, not until someone out the window had moved outside. As the boy had his eyes closed with a warm smile on his face, and Chii had that emotional warmth in the eyes, to the boys' surprise, she had suddenly stopped in her tracks. He came to his senses as he started to look around. "Chii...what is it?" he asked nervously, now noticing the silence. Chii had her eyes fixated on the window to her left, and actually sounded scared. "Chii...thinks someone is outside."

At this, the boys' eyes slowly grew as his gaze fell to the window. "Chii...hide." he said as quietly as he could for her to hear as he slowly turned and began to approach the window. Chii at first looked contempt to leave him, but she quickly nodded her head and quickly walked up the stairs and disappeared behind one of the doors.

The boy took a deep breath as he brought himself closer to the mirror. He could feel heavy tension surging within his body a she grabbed the bottom of the window and quickly pulled it open. He cautiously poked his head out the window and looked down and left and right. Nothing. "Strange." he whispered to himself as he pulled his head back and closed the window. He had the mind to call Chii back, when he could suddenly hear the sound of shattering glass. It was coming from the other side of the house.

He quickly turned his chair back as he quickly wheeled himself over to the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. All that was there was a huge hole in the glass, and a brick on the wall. "What the...?" he asked, but before he finished...

BOOM!!!! A huge explosion rang through the entire house, and he almost instantly smelled billowing smoke. Jayme quickly turned around and nearly slid to the lobby. But before the smoke could have even cleared, a gunshot rang out, and he felt something sharp shoot something cold inside him. He looked down to see a syringe filled with a thick purple liquid inside his chest, and the plunger shot the liquid into his blood stream.

He slowly looked up to see three figures quickly walk out of the smoke, one of them being Mr. Guy Smith. "You...w-what are you d-doing...?" he said through gasps of air as his sight began to blur. "Oh...what are you being injected with? Just a simple tranquilizer, my friend. Don't worry. I have more plans I WANT you to see." Mr. Smith's voice said wavily as the boy now fell into unconsciousness.

"Well, Mr. Smith...where do you expect we start looking?" one of the men asked eagerly as he started to shoot his machine gun at random items in the room. Obviously a case of an itchy trigger finger. Smith held his hand up as he sighed. "Men, we have the stronghold of the enemy in our hands. Rip it to shreds if you have to. I honestly don't care. Find her." he said impatiently as he started to roam with his men around the house, leaving the boys' unconscious form sitting in the wheelchair in the middle of the lobby.

As the men began to run around the lower floor of the mansion, kicking and shooting anything they could find, literally listening to the term, "rip it to shreds". meanwhile, Mr. Smith tucked his hands in his pockets as he began to whistle the 2001: A Space Odyssey theme music. As the notes began to get louder, each tune, he kicked a door down the second floor hallway open and briefly looked inside. As he reached the first note of the climax of the music, he slowly pulled the last door open, and commenced the music as he looked at a startled, and now scared Chii. Once he was finally finished whistling, standing in the doorway, blocking her from escape, he sneered like the Devil himself. "W-what have you done with Jayme?" she asked stutteringly, trying badly to sound aggressive and brave. Guy sneered and laughed briefly. "Don't you worry aout that. He isn't dead...yet. But it's YOU I came for." he said in an evil tone as he quickly flipped a black remote out of his pocket. Before Chii could have done anything, Smith quickly pressed the only button on it. It instantly made Chii start twitching, and cause her to glow once more, but now her eyes were starting to go hazy and look like static, when finally a loud click came from her, and she stopped glowing, and her eyes closed once again. Only this time, she fell deactivated to the floor.

Smith began to hum 'Singing In The Rain' as he put the remote away and walked down the stairs to find his men. "Alright boys. Tie 'em up and bring them to the car. We're headed to the room again." he said in a cool tone as he walked out the door.

**For those of you to have been treated with a blank page for this chapter, I give you my sincerest apologies. I had a lot of things to do today, and it stalled the process. Please don't hate me. And I'm sorry if any of you were offended by my aggressive healdiners with each chapter. I just didn't want bad reviews again. This time, review whatever you feel like saying. Oh, and just for the sake of movie knowledge, the thing with Smith humming Singing In the Rain is from the Stanley Kubrick film, A Clockwork Orange, from 1971. Anyway, please review, and this time, say whatever you want. More is soon to come. **


	10. Tears

Flesh And Blood

**Greetings everybody. I cannot apologize enough for the ridiculously long wait you guys have been enduring for this story. Well, I'm back, and I'm bringing you the grand finale after over a year, possibly a little less. I bring you the final chapter of Flesh And Blood. After that will be an epilogue. Read and review, and feel free to say whatever you wish. It's all reviews to me. And for those of you that review, thanks for not abandoning this story.**

"Oooh….oh my head…what happened…?"

"You be quiet!"

_smack_

"Hey man, be careful. The guy's weak enough from the taser blast the boss gave him back at the house, hit him too hard, you'll put him in a fuckin' coma."

"Ok, fine, don't have to freak out on me. I know the boss wants an audience, now let's just get this blindfold off him."

The rough feeling of an old rag being yanked off his face gave way to a blinding white light that nearly burned Jayme's eyes. "Aw, what, too bright for you? Good." He could hear one of the suited men say as the light was dimmed slightly so he could take in his surroundings. It looked like the basement to a house that hadn't been used for years. The two men who had been with that Guy Smith were standing on both sides of him, their shades-covered eyes apparently drilling into him. The floor was nothing but dirt, the walls were all molded and crumbling, and the light was from a swinging single bulb. After taking this all in, Jayme quickly noticed that he wasn't in his wheelchair, and that to top it all off, he was tied up, torso, hands and legs. And right in front of him was what looked like a TV set.

"Alright you two. Is he still blindfolded?" a voice rang out on what sounded like an intercom. Jayme quickly recognized that voice. It was that Smith boy. "No, we just took it off, boss." One of the men, the one on his left spoke out. "Good work. Now, if the TV's plugged in, I should see all three of you when you turn it on." The voice spoke out. The man on Jayme's right stepped forward and pressed a button on a remote and the screen quickly lit up. "Ok, good I can see you. Can you guys see me?" the boy on the screen asked into a microphone. "Yeah, we can see you, boss." The two men responded. "Good." The boy said as he set the microphone down.

"You know, I must apologize for the uncomfortable conditions I've had my men put you in. But I don't think I will, seeing as you put me on a wild goose chase, and personally, I don't like it when people lie to me." Guy said in as gentlemanly a tone as he was capable of. "You see, I have a friend of yours in my grasp right now, and all you had to do to avoid being involved was point her out to me, but apparently, crippled people must be defunct mentally as physically, because you couldn't even do that." Guy spoke with a sigh of disappointment as he began to pace around what looked like a large fancy room while the camera was keeping picture of his face on the screen. "Now, before you start bombarding me with questions I won't even bother answering, I want to show you something I've been greatly looking forward to for a while now." Guy said with a smile as he pressed a button out of the cameras view, illuminating the wall behind him with a spotlight. With one side step, Jayme saw a shut down Chii strapped to the wall with metal shackles protruding from the walls, looking like she was crucified, that curtain of sparkling golden hair covering her face.

"You bastard! What did you do to her!?" Jayme asked in a rage, even making the men have to hold him down from wrangling out of the chair. "Patience, my friend. She's not dead…for now. You can't kill machines. You can only break them to make an example of them to other machines you could get, so they don't disappoint you. I have so much to do right now, and I can't do them without her." Guy said with what looked like a lecherous crook as the camera zoomed in on him walking up to Chii, lifting her head up in his hand, her face finally coming uncovered from her hair. "I must say, I haven't noticed until now, she's quite beautiful. Who knows, maybe when I've done with her what I need done, I could have her head mounted in my chamber wall, just so I won't forget who made it possible." He said with another smirk as he continued to walk and grabbed what looked like a small cable connected to an adapter that was hooked into what looked like a simple laptop. "What are you gonna do to her!? Tell me now, or I swear to God..!" Jayme began to shout before one of the men took out a pistol and nailed him in the back of the head, then pulled his head back up by his hair.

"That's why I haven't had my men blow your head off yet. I want you to see what's going to happen."

**A.N. During this next paragraph, while Guy keeps talking, he's hooking up Chii to his system and doing all the preparations, ending with the crescendo.**

"You see, I must say right now, and forgive me for my rudeness, but you are truly a sad, pitiful fool. You actually fell in love with a mere Persocom. You're no better than all those saps I see on the streets every day, too absorbed in their own little worlds to see the big picture. You see, Chii was made by a relative of mine. They were all too well aware what I wanted to do with my future, so they tried to hide her from me when they realized I got my hands on this." He said as he held up a small pitch black computer chip. "You see, Chii here, is no ordinary Persocom. Most people, even the most experienced technical geniuses, believed what she is, is nothing more than a myth. She is what is known as a Chobit. When Persocoms were first invented, Chobits were a small number of them that were made with a special hardware and system that was capable of more than what even we expected. Chobits were capable of learning through real life experience, just like a human, and they were even able to manipulate other machines, even other Persocoms when their main power units and memory banks hit a special limit, they could practically go into what would be called a Berserker mode like in the video games. Now, the second part of what I said they can do is what intrigued me the most. And Chii was even more special than all the other Chobits who were all destroyed. This chip I just showed you can gain access to even the most forbidden and well guarded systems in all the technological world. And only Chii's port here is able to operate it without her short circuiting, or worse, blowing up. And this is not an ordinary laptop on my desk. Right now, all the information and pass codes I need to unlock the special system inside Chii which is called EPOCH, are being downloaded into the supercomputer inside Chii's brain, and when they are complete, it just needs a click of a button, and I'll have access to the most vital systems in the world, of all governments, and I want to show you the morning light that will mark the dawn of the ideal future. And it is done. Now observe now, as I become king, in a HEARTBEAT!"

With that final outburst word, Guy raised his hand and brought it down on an enter button on the keyboard to his computer. In an instant, Chii instantly started glowing just like she had when she was first activated. Her eyes started to look like they were short circuiting and even turning into static, and with an earsplitting ringing sound, Guy ferociously turned the camera to face him as he continued to speak. "I just hacked into the old underground bunker launch codes in Russia. Right about now, all the old nuclear warheads conserved in the Cold War, even the ones in Cuba are launching. Now watch!" he roared with a psychotic laugh as the screen suddenly turned to what looked like the camera of a satellite overlooking the entire map of the Earth. Suddenly, there were several small, but blinding white lights erupting all over South America and Europe and Eurasia. The camera quickly turned to the lights on South America and zoomed in to see all of Cuba, Brazil, Peru, and Mexico consumed in a furious wave of nuclear wind and instantly followed by fire that annihilated all in sight at the foot of a massive mushroom cloud.

The camera quickly turned to Europe and Eurasia to see all of France, Spain and Germany and England and Scotland were all roasting flaming wastelands as their own mushroom clouds were looming in the orange burning sky. With that, the camera changed back to Guy, smiling as if he hadn't just annihilated millions of people in a heartbeat. Jayme could only watch in horror, tears welling in his eyes, and he didn't notice, but even the two men guarding had looks of disbelief on their eyes. "Now you see, as long as I have Chii in my control, I'm untouchable. Now, let's take a more economic turn of events to ensure I'll be on top." And with a graceful backwards leap into his chair, he quickly typed in a few pass codes into his computer, causing Chii to illuminate and shake and tremble, and ring out several downloading operating sounds from deep within her frame, and just like that, it was over and she dimmed down and collapsed back. Guy, with a victorious grin leaned back in his chair like a chauvinistic king. "No doubt you've heard of the Great Depression, right? Such a sight to behold I'll bet. The once rich and prosperous eating out of the trash like dogs, and people jumping out their windows in a glorious rain of misery, splattering their little insides all over the asphalt and people blowing their brains out right in their own homes. Well, check it out." He said as he walked to a curtained window and pulled it open, revealing just that. No matter how far away the mighty skyscrapers stood, they could still see hundreds of little specks plummeting from the very top and from the windows, one such being so close, it was like it practically came from the same building Guy was in, a screeching figure plummeting past the window, and then splattering a faint amount of blood all over the window. "Wow. Must be hard as hell when you hit the ground. Probably explode like a water balloon." Guy said as he opened the bloody window and looked down.

He brought himself back inside ad turned to the camera. "Welcome to the Second Great Depression, only this one won't end so quickly like the last one did." He said with a laugh. "Well, I think you've seen enough. Boys, I don't need him anymore. Go ahead and kill him, and by the way…I won't be needing either of you anymore. You're fired. So don't bother coming after me, cause the pandemonium outside is definitely gonna catch up on ya. Bye bye." And with that, the screen finally went black. Jayme gulped, covered in a frozen sweat as he looked at his captors. They both remained silent and looked at each other, then Jayme. But without a word, they quickly pulled out their handguns and aimed them and fired them at the TV until they were both empty. "That lying, smiling fucking brat! I should've known he'd pull some shit like this!" the guard on his left shouted as he grabbed the TV and smashed it against the floor. "He laid us off and expects us to do any more shit for him? Well forget it!" the guard on the right spoke as he quickly untied all the ropes binding Jayme to the chair. "What are you guys doing?" Jayme asked in a moment of surprise as the left guard pulled out his wheelchair from the corner. "We're letting you go and helping you get that robot back. That prick Smith is gonna regret this!" they both muttered as Jayme lifted and lowered himself into the wheelchair as the two guard reloaded their guns and quickly pushed Jayme up the stairs into what looked like a simple house living room. "Where are we?" Jayme asked as he took in his surroundings. "We're in an old house, I don't know what friggin' street, but we do know where Smith is gloating!" the guard on his left muttered as he quickly kicked open the door, revealing their black van resting on the sidewalk. The three quickly filed out of the house and mounted themselves into the van as they quickly took off down the street.

The pandemonium they had been presented on the screen was nothing compared to what they were seeing now. Apparently, in the last few minutes, Guy had decided to turn his eye to the Persocoms everybody owned. Before their very eyes, Persocoms that had been walking down the street with their owners were shaking and going on the fritz, and then suddenly attacking and brutally killing all the people they could see, lifting them up off the ground by their throats or by their hair and slamming them into the concrete floor so hard, it left a crater, or throwing them through the solid walls. "That sociopath. That punk! That lunatic, he's making a war zone out of the place he wanted to rule?" they were all three thinking to themselves as they had to swerve out of the way of two Persocoms using a screaming teenage boy as a tug of war rope, and pulling way too hard for his body to handle.

And if it wasn't the Persocoms, it was all the people plummeting from the buildings and the other people that were rioting from losing all their money. Several dozen of them were throwing bricks and pieces of broken steel at the van or any other person unfortunate enough to get in their way as the three continued to weave their way through the burning war torn city streets. If any of the three had an idea of what hell would look like, this was it.

Luckily, it wasn't too long until they were finally where the two had said he was. It was a massive glass monolith, most likely a hotel in the heart of Tokyo, but at this point, it was a burning, smoking waterfall of plummeting citizens. Quick as a flash, the three were darting out the van and into the obliterated sliding glass doors. Aside from the lobby being torn asunder with debris and bodies, it was completely empty. The lights were dead, but it wasn't dark enough to need a flash light. "Do you guys have any idea where he could be hiding?" Jayme asked the two anxiously as he darted his eyes left and right for any signs of movement. "Yeah. He's on the 17th floor, room 1708. Right now all we need to worry about is if the elevators work, otherwise you'll end up being stuck down here cause it's too damn high to be carrying you up the stairs." Was their only response.

Meanwhile, locked away in the confiding of his makeshift throne room, Guy was watching the multiple security camera screens, mainly the one in the lobby as a sneer pierced his calm demeanor. With a slight chuckle, and a push of a single green button, on the screen, one of the elevator doors slid open, catching all three of the intruders' attention. "I should've known you three would be too stubborn to do what I want. Well, a king can't have interlopers and upraises, now can he? Well, I'll soon take care of that." He chuckled as he leaned back and typed in a few buttons on his computer and let out a relieved sigh.

"I don't know about this. How do we know this isn't some kinda trap?" one of the two men muttered as they slowly approached the elevator. Once they were sure nothing was rigged with explosives, that was when the hell broke loose. The sounds of dozens of feet landing on concrete and broken glass caused the three to turn and see over a dozen Persocoms approaching them, all with a fogged over glaze in their eyes. And just before they began a mad sprint, only one thing could go through all their minds as they backed into the elevator. '_oh shit_'

Hurriedly slamming the closed button as the Persocoms began a mad dash toward them, the two men quickly pulled out their guns and began to blast away less and less as the doors got closer. Finally, they began to go up, almost failing to hear the sound of the lobby elevator doors being pried open. "Hey, you don't think they can run up these walls and do other kinds of crazy ninja crap to catch up with us, can they?" the guard on the right asked exhaustedly. Jayme and the left guard refused to answer. But surprisingly, nothing punched through the floor of the elevator and dragged him through the hole, throwing him down the shaft. Soon, the screen read the seventeenth floor and they were out. This floor actually seemed to be intact, no signs of damage or anything. "Alright. This way." Was the sendoff for the three survivors to make a mad dash down the maze of halls. But oh the irony of it all. Once they began to run down the hall closest to the edge of the building, that was when the right guards question was answered. With a deafening crashing of broken glass, a Persocom that had scaled up the wall after them leaped through the glass, still hanging onto the ledge, wrapped its legs around the guards neck, and with a terrified scream, and really strong pulling, the scissor-locked guard was sent plummeting out the window down seventeen stories to the cold pavement.

"NOOOOO!!" was the war cry as the last remaining suited man whipped out his handgun and decapitated the Persocom with one well placed shot. "I'm gonna kill that son of a whore!" he growled with signs of sobbing as he and a shocked Jayme continued to dart down the hall, soon coming across the door marked 1708. "Are you sure that bastard is in there? I don't hear anything coming from inside." Jayme whispered cautiously as they both waited on the sides of the door. "Well, we'll just have to find that out ourselves, won't we?" the guard replied bitterly as he placed one gloved hand on the door handle and one foot against the door. "Hang on, these doors have locks, AND deadbolts. What makes you think a simple kick is gonna break through all of those?" Jayme asked him with a questioning look. "Don't underestimate the power of a simple door lock, kid." Was the next reply as the guard surprisingly kicked the door open, breaking all the locks. To their surprise, there was no light in here whatsoever. That is, until the sound of very faint clapping and footsteps on tiled floor broke the silence, and a pair of blinding lights was lit overhead illuminating the whole room.

And there stood the illustrious Guy Smith, dressed in his fanciest black suit with a smile a true gentleman could only accomplish, but they all three knew he was no such thing. Jayme went wide eyed to see Chii still strapped to the wall like a corpse, not moving. "I must say you two, or should I say, two, formally three?" Guy spoke with a small laugh, which caused all the veins on the guard's forehead to pulsate. "I know I didn't really present the two of you with a challenge, but that is because I wanted you two to make it here. The other one just annoyed me, you see." Guy said without as much as one shred of fear in his voice. "You little devil child. You treat me and my brother like shit, kidnap this kid, and this is how you repay all that's happened? You cause a living hell on the planet, and you call yourself a king? More like a tyrant if you ask me. But we're not putting up with it." And with that, the guard had his gun perfectly trained between Guy's eyes. "What do you plan to do, sir, shoot me? Well then I suggest you do it now, before my friends come to let you know how they think…" Guy said still as eerily calm as a coma.

"You shut your wretched mouth, you monster!" Jayme shouted out, which actually caused a look of surprise to cross Guy's face, if even for a second. "Well, the cripple actually knows when to speak to build up the drama. Surprising, but uncalled for in my world." Guy said with a slight twinge of aggravation as he quickly pulled a revolver out from the inside of his suit.

"Jay…me." Was the quietest noise that caused all the concentration in Guy's expression to shatter. He spun on the heels of his feet toward Chii, who, to all three people's utter disbelief, was slowly raising her head upwards to look at all three of them. When the hair parted from her face, her expression showed one of pain. "Jayme…help…Chii." She spoke in strain. Guy was absolutely dumbfounded. "W-who the fuck turned her system back on?" he asked incredulously as he spun around and once again trained his gun on an awe struck Jayme with fury and fire in his eyes. "WAS IT YOU!?" he asked furiously, the silence being Jayme's response. "Jayme…why does….it hurt so much?" Chii asked painfully as Guy turned his gun on the guard who didn't take his sights off Guy for an instant. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT!?" he asked, suddenly sounding like he was on the verge of hysterics. "Nope. Wasn't me pal. The robot just decided to stop putting up its king." The guard responded with a sneer. That was apparently the last fucking straw in Guy's mind. With five gunshots, the guard was blown back to the floor with three bullets entering his chest and forehead, and Guy was sent crashing into his desk with his precious computer with two bullets hitting his stomach and chest.

Jayme suddenly saw this as his chance to get Chii out of that psychopath's control and hopefully undo everything he had done. With a burst of strength, Jayme flung himself out of the chair and practically was running, collapsing as well, but still approaching Chii in a mad dash. Chii was seeing this, and the smallest, happiest of smiles appeared on her face. "A…miracle." She whispered to herself tiredly as Jayme planted his hands against the wall to support himself. "How do I undo these locks Chii? I can't pull them off." He groaned exhaustedly. Chii slowly turned her head over towards the mess that was Guy's supercomputer. Amidst the rubble was a single cardkey. "Jayme…use the card on the floor." She said in a whisper as he quickly turned and collapsed and began to painfully crawl towards said card. If only he had practiced walking more he'd be able to hold out just a little bit more, but nevertheless he made it. Using the table to support himself, but almost slipping in the puddle of blood that was spreading from Guy's shot stomach, he quickly stumbled his way to Chii's locks, and slipped the card through one slot on the wall. To his relief, all the locks came undone, and Chii, rather than collapsing like he would have, she merely floated down onto her feet.

Within an instant, Jayme let the tears he had been holding back flow down his face as he brought his arms around Chii as she came back to her full senses, and realizing what was happening, closed eyes, bringing her arms around him, and the most relieved of smiles was all she could bring herself to do. "I was so worried I'd lost you." Jayme whispered with his face almost smothered in her hair as all she could do was hug him even tighter. "Chii was afraid Jayme was hurt. Chii is so happy." She whispered back, her voice even shaking a little bit, just like one does when they talk while trying miserably not to cry. When Chii finally opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Guy, supporting himself against his table, entire suit and face splattered red, and a gun trained on the boy she was embracing right now. "J-JAYMEEE!" Chii screamed in warning.

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

**_BANG_**

Chii almost turned paler than usual when she felt every bullet blast into Jayme's back, followed by his grip around her loosening more and more until finally, he collapsed to the floor, for a split second, she caught sight of his face, and his look mirrored that of pain, yet joy at the same time. Chii's gaze stayed attached to the crumpled bleeding boy she loved until it slowly sifted up to the bleeding mess that was the one who gave her such unimaginable pain, even when she was now free. He turned to face her too late when she started to glow once more, her delicate face not wrinkling into the look of fury humans could show, but her eyes mirrored such an anger that it almost terrified him. When the sound of something downloading came to his ears, he turned shocked to see his computer issuing another Persocom command. And he didn't realize what it was until it was too late. He turned to see an entire mass of Persocoms flooding into the room gathering around him and then grabbing him wherever they could reach, and dragging him away screaming to a fate too horrible to imagine.

Finally, until the sounds of his agonizing screams in the distance could no longer be heard, Chii finally collapsed onto her knees, not exhausted, but shattered inside. Her eyes showed the sense of welling up with tears just like she had the night she and Jayme admitted they loved each other. Only this was no happy occasion. "J-Jayme….Jayme, please wake up. Please, wake up, Jayme! Please, Jayme, please wake up! Don't leave Chii alone, Jayme! Wake up! Please, Jayme, Chii doesn't want Jayme to die! PLEASE, JAYME WAKE UP!!" Jayme didn't move the slightest bit, no matter how many times she called out his name and shook him with her hands. When Chii pressed her fingertips to the side of his neck and to his wrist, she wasn't able to detect any sign of a heartbeat. Her face dissolved into that of denial and shock, and agony. He was dead. Jayme, the one she loved, The Only One For Her, was gone. "…no…n-no. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NOOO!!" she wailed as she came down and lifted him up into her arms, holding him as close as she could, the sounds of sniffling escaping her lips, her eyes shut in sadness, not wanting to see this world. And then, in this sorrowful silence, right there, Chii, a Persocom, a presumed artificial human, shed an honest to goodness tear, then another, then another. A Persocom, truly, wept.

"Why? W-why does this have to happen? Why does Jayme have to die?" Chii cried as she buried her face in his shoulder, crying out, not even noticing the tears falling down her face. It was a split second after, one said tear, containing all the anguish and pain Chii was feeling, landing on the boys face, rolling down without a sound. Chii was so lost in her own mind, that she almost failed to hear a faint painful voice right next to her whisper out…"…c-Chii?"

**Yeah, kind of ends on a cliffhanger/down note, but don't worry, there is still the epilogue to look forward to. It feels good to finally update this story, and I hope you will all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**


	11. Epilogue

Flesh And Blood

**Okay everybody, sorry for the short wait. I had to think up a few details on how to end this. But anyway, for those of you that were being patient, here's your reward, the grand finale to Flesh And Blood. Read and review and feel free to say whatever.**

Chii's eyes widened at the sound she believed she had been deprived of. She slowly took her head from Jayme's shoulders, and sure enough, there he was, face bloodied, but his eyes were open and he was smiling, although the pain made itself evident in his expression. "J-Jayme…you're alive?" she asked in a shaky whisper, almost as if to make sure this wasn't a trick or a dream.

Jayme meanwhile, was far more focused on the one thing about her that was different. Her eyes had an all new kind of life in them, which had become evident when he noticed the tear streaks that ran down her cheeks. "Chii…y-you were crying? Really crying?" he asked in a whispered tone of disbelief at what he was seeing and hearing. Chii took in those words for a minute, as if just trying to absorb them so she couldn't forget the sound of his voice, but then with the faintest of smiles, she merely nodded her head. After all this time, after all those days of thinking every single detail out, Jayme was now assured of it more than ever. Chii was no longer just a machine with feelings to him. In his eyes, she was human.

Without a word, but an expression that showed some kind of warning, Chii rose with him still wrapped in her arms, the pain from his gunshot wounds burning up with the movements, but Jayme tried his very best not to scream, in case she'd get worried. His feet dragging along the floor, Chii softly laid him back into the chair that had been beaten quite a bit, but it still looked like it would work. Chii figured that in his condition he wouldn't be trying to walk for a while without reopening his wounds. But before even thinking of getting them fixed up, they both knew that something needed to be done to fix all the damage Guy Smith had caused. "His computer is probably too damaged to do anything. There has to be something we can do." Jayme said in anticipation and anxiousness.

Chii, with a look of a desire to make things right, slowly approached the obliterated desk where Guy's laptop lay with a slightly cracked screen, and a battered body. Chii slowly turned her head to the wall podium that she had recently been freed from and noticed the cable that he had inserted into the back of her neck. Perhaps, if that was what caused her to do all the things he wanted, then perhaps the same thing could fix it all. But at what cost? She didn't want to lose Jayme, but she didn't want everything to be like it was outside those doors. Grabbing the small little wire, she turned to face the bleeding, wide eyed boy for what she believed would be the last time. With a single tear falling down her face, almost like a silent goodbye, she closed her eyes and snapped the end of the wire into the tiny port in the back of her neck.

**A/N: just throwing this out there, the port in the back of her neck, and the end of the wire are the same kind as you would have on a CD Player or an iPod.**

With a blinding white light and an almost deafening pitch ringing through the air, Chii's eyes started to scratch and fritz into static and all kinds of screen like images of a malfunctioning computer. Flashing before her eyes, hundreds of images per second. And then, almost like she was looking through the eyes of the spirit of death flying through the endless skies, she could see all the Persocoms throughout the metropolis of Tokyo short circuiting in the middle of the ravaged streets, much like they had before, people backing away in fear of what might happen this time. But then, as quick as that phenomenon had started, it had ended, and all the Persocoms' eyes went blank and they collapsed en masse.

The pain was almost too much for Chii to handle, yet she pressed on, ignoring her loved ones cries for her to stop, seeing it was possibly going to bring her to an abrupt end. Apparently, the devil Smith had sent a virus to all of the computers of all the nuclear weapon silos in the world, and if that wasn't put to an end, all life on the planet would end. Wrenching her eyes shut in pain and focus, Her line of sight was practically chasing the black masses inside the systems that were the viruses through the whole maze of lines that made up the power chips for all the computers, until the masses all collided, followed by her flying into the mess, bringing out a blinding light in her vision, and even causing all the power throughout the continent of Asia to start short circuit.

That was the nuclear threat taken care of, but there was still one more thing. Repair the economy records for each country, before they would all explode in a riot. Chii was starting to collapse to the floor, weakening from the strain, but it had to be done. It was working. It was all starting to even itself out, but her vision was starting to blacken. And with a final series of different noted download and short circuit noises, and a burst of sparks and a final screech, in a split second, all the power in Asia instantly blacked out. Jayme's sight was cut off from the encroaching darkness of sunset, accompanied by the black smoke of what few fires had been started throughout the city. But what he could hear was a solitary collapsing sound. Then, nothing.

_18 hours later_

"Ok, you got her? We don't need her lunging up again when we start her up with the starters, alright?"

"Sir, are you sure this'll work on a Persocom? I mean, they work on people, but she's a robot for Christ's sakes."

"Look, I'm just as skeptical about it as you are, but the kid insisted we try, and everything else didn't work, so we might as well."

"Well, alright. I'll charge them up."

"Alright. The rest of you, hold her down. Ready? Ok. CLEAR!!"

With a burning blast of energy weaving through her whole body, and a blinding light invading her eyes, and the resistance of over 200 pounds of human resistance against her whole body, Chii's whole form instantly jumpstarted to life, and her eyes, just as quickly as they opened, reverted back to their life filled look. She took in her surroundings, and was surrounded by a bunch of men dressed in white, one of which had a pair of flat pad like boxes, most likely that burning sensation that brought her back. She was flat down on what looked to be a stretcher, and there was a burning white light shining down on the lot of them.

"Well, what do you know? It worked. I can't believe it." The man with the pads said in a victorious tone as the other men spread away as the blonde haired Chobit slowly rose to a sitting position looking all around her. It was nightfall, but from what she could see, she was inside what looked like an ambulance and outside was dozens of other ambulances carrying stretchers of injured and dead people as they sped down the packed streets, and repair and maintenance trucks with men in orange uniforms riding up cranes while others were fixing up the damage done to the skyscrapers, and fire trucks hosing down the fires set to the stores and apartments during the riots, and police cars with officers escorting panicking citizens and holding off crowds of reporters as survivors filed out of the buildings.

"W-where is Chii?" she asked wearily. The workers all began to look confused. "I think that might be her name, guys." Said their apparent leader as they began to run out of the ambulance to tend to someone else. "Well, if you need to know, you're outside the hotel we found you inside. That boy that was with you was in really bad shape. It's a miracle he wasn't dead, but don't worry. We have guys tending to him at the hospital right now." He said as he too disappeared to other business. Chii could feel her body lose tension. He was alright. But she wanted to see him herself. Without a word, the climbed out of the ambulance and once again took in all her surroundings. There were apparently a ton of Persocoms attending to the injured as well. At least that problem was taken care of. And all the people were still alive, so apparently the nuclear threat was taken care of as well, and there weren't anymore riots, so she had done her job well. But she couldn't allow herself the grace of self satisfaction. Jayme was still hurt, and she wanted to see him herself. So without a word, she began to head for what was the nearest hospital.

_Shinjuku____Ward____Hospital__, 20 minutes later_

Chii pushed the sliding glass doors open as she saw the lobby of the hospital was filled with people covered in bandages and some that hadn't even been attended to yet. That lot didn't have much more than a bunch of bruises or cuts or an occasional broken arm or leg. Trying her best not to distract herself, Chii quickly brought herself to the front desk, which was currently in a state of disorder and rush, and when Chii asked where they were keeping him, she quickly brought herself to where she was told to, fourth floor, room 11. And of course, there he was. He looked like he had apparently been drugged, which sort of made sense, to relieve the pain a gunshot would give, and there was a series of tubes and wires sticking out of him. Apparently, he had cracked his head when he collapsed from getting shot. Chii had a feeling he wasn't able to see or hear her, since he was probably in a drug induced sleep, but nevertheless, here he was, his vitals were functioning normally, and he was still alive. Without so much as a sound, Chii pulled up a nearby visitor chair and sat across from him, and thus she stayed, not a word of protest coming from any doctors that came in throughout the night.

_Four days later_

**_"And in other news, it has been four days since the horrific and tragic chain of events that occurred in most of the worlds major cities. The nuclear weapon malfunction and detonation in _****_Cuba_****_, _****_Moscow_****_, and _****_Scotland_****_ and _****_Paris_****_, and _****_Berlin_****_, which resulted in the deaths of an estimated 31 million people. Quickly followed by the freakish stock market malfunction that sparked a series of violent riots throughout most of _****_Tokyo_****_, _****_St. Petersburg_****_, _****_Rio De Janeiro_****_, and _****_Miami_****_ and _****_Los Angeles_****_. It was all topped off with the unexplainable malfunctions of hundreds of millions of Persocoms throughout the world, causing them to behave violently, which resulted in the deaths of over 500 people, and injured thousands. Most technical and authority officials don't know what caused this chain of events, but recently, a bit of information from an unnamed individual led the authorities to inspect a massive hotel in the heart of Tokyo, where the mutilated body of 16 year old nephew of Hugo W. Smith, Guy Smith was discovered. Not far from the corpse's location was found a room described as 'a makeshift laboratory.' Inside, the authorities discovered a single laptop that contained infiltration hacking files that led to the unlocking and firing of the aforementioned nuclear weapons. Careful inspection by government hired hackers led to the discovery that this laptop was the property of Guy Smith, leading to him being the culprit behind the earth shaking events that transpired four days ago. Despite his death, the United Nations has listed the deceased Smith as 'The Most Dangerous Juvenile Delinquent in Modern History'. The aforementioned Persocoms that were malfunctioning and acting violently have been restored to their original states by their respective owners, and all major cities are united in a state of repair. More on the news as it comes."_**

With that closing, the TV screen was clicked off as a small snigger escaped the young bandaged boys' lips as he set the remote on the stand next to his hospital bed. He slowly turned his head to see Chii smiling warmly at him as always. "You did it, Chii. Everything's back to the way it should be." He said tiredly as two doctors helped lift him out of the bed and back into his wheelchair. "Alright, son, you'll need to come in for the next few months every couple days for physical therapy, but other than that, you're in a good enough state to go home now." One of the doctors said as he handed a card to the boy with the hospitals phone number on it. The boy merely nodded his head as he slipped it into his pocket. "Thanks." He muttered back as Chii got behind him and they began to ride away out the door. "But I wouldn't try walking anytime soon, sir. Your wounds could reopen if you do it any sooner than 6 weeks." The doctor yelled back.

As the clear glass doors slid open, followed by the happy two walking out to the sidewalk, they looked all around. Everything seemed so much more…serene, and peaceful. Jayme didn't know if it was the new rising sun that was bathing the city in settling warmth, or if it was the scent of the newly fallen snow from the night before, neither did Chii know if it was the fact that all the damage had been undone, or if it had been the fact that people were living peacefully with their Persocoms once more, but what they both knew, was that everything seemed so much more peaceful now. As they continued their journey back home, the boy soon noticed the fresh clouds starting to overtake the skies, followed by the gentlest of snowfalls as the small white specks began to drift down to the city below. Neither of them needed to say a word. The feeling of satisfaction just from being near each other was enough. It was not long before they finally reached the front door of their home. Those construction teams had done a quick but effective job, because the door and the main room looked good as new again. Just before Chii went to close the door, to keep the newfound warmth inside, the two turned to face each other again, and soon leaned in and another heartfelt, warm kiss was made, with both of them whispering "I love you, now and forever." As the door was brought to a silent close as the silent blanket of winter snow continued to spread across the land.

_THE END_

**Well, after ALL this time, it's finally done. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it for all this time. I love you all, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
